Le cadeau des sages
by Elro
Summary: NOTE A LIRE DANS LA 4e PARTIE
1. Courrier et cadeaux

Le cadeau des sages  
  
  
  
Alors, un petit Disclaimer pour faire comme tout le monde ! Tout ça, c'est à moi, Non !!! Tapez pas la tête, AÏE, d'accord j'avoue, c'est un peu a notre JK Rowling préférée, un peu a moi, et puis plus loin vous retrouverez encore d'autres choses qui sont à d'autres auteurs, mais je veux pas gâcher le suspense !!! Alors on verra à ce moment là !  
  
Je me suis plantée dans le découpage de mes chapitres, donc j'ai tout recommencé, en faisant des mélanges avec ce qui aurait du être la suite.  
  
Pour les reviews, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à les sauvegarder, donc, je vais les copier ici, vous êtes pas obligés de les lire, mais moi, ça m'embêterait de les perdre !!! D'ailleurs, je remercie en passant KaiHei, Albane, Ange et Stella Black !!!  
  
De KaiHei, le 17 avril 2002 : « Dudley gentil? Un lien entre les Longbottom et les Potter? Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Quand penses-tu mettre la suite en ligne? »  
  
D'Albane, le 27 avril 2002 : « vas y continue voir où ça va te mener »  
  
D'Ange, le 20 mai 2002 : « M.Vernon Dursley? Il aurait connu des sorciers! Et ba dis donc c'est la pitite pétunia qui va pas être contente. Je me demande bien quel lien il avait ou il a encore avec le monde de la sorcellerie. Je suis vraiment impatiente de le savoir. Gros bisous et continue! »  
  
Et enfin de Stella Black : « Genial!!! Tu as vraiment des idees geniales!!!  
  
lol  
  
xoxo »  
  
Des Reviews comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! Merci et vous avez le droit de continuer à en mettre !  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Chapitre 1 : Courrier, Cadeaux et surprises !  
  
En pleine nuit, un jeune garçon se réveilla tout tremblant, sa cicatrice, symbole de son passé le brûlait. Toutes les nuits il se réveillait de cette manière, suite a d'horribles cauchemars. D'habitude, il s'agissait de sa dernière rencontre avec le sorcier Vous-Savez-Qui, son plus grand ennemi. Car, ce jeune garçon, était en effet loin d'être un adolescent banal, c'est à dire juste préoccupé par les résultats de foot de son équipe préférée ou par les filles (les garçons, ne vous vexez pas !!!),…Non, il n'était autre que Harry Potter ! Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? Pourtant Harry est l'un des sorciers les plus connus actuellement. A l'âge d'un an, il survécut au sortilège Avada-Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort, jeté par Lord Voldemort, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et diaboliques de l'époque. Personne n'a jamais su comment ce sort, qui n'avait jusque la, jamais échoué et qui venait de mettre fin a la vie de James et Lily, ses parents, ricocha sur le front de l'enfant, faisant disparaître Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer- Le-Nom, le réduisant à un quasi-néant, et surtout ne laissant qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair a l'endroit ou le bambin avait été frappé. 14ans après ces évènements tragiques, le jeune Potter était élève à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne et allait entrer dans sa 5e année ; il avait eu plusieurs fois affaire à Lord Voldemort, et avait toujours rechapé, la dernière fois, il s'en était pourtant sorti de peu, mais sa générosité avait entraîné la mort de Cedric, mais nous y reviendrons.  
  
Pour le moment, Harry était au 4, Privet Drive, où il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante les Dursley ainsi que leur fils Dudley. Les trois personnes citées, étaient des moldus, c'est à dire, des personnes ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques ; ils l'avaient accueilli à contre cœur a la mort de ses parents, 14 ans auparavant. Mais revenons en a nos moutons !  
  
Depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait eu lieu l'année précédente, et donc depuis la mort de Cedric Diggory, Harry ne cessait de revivre la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui, en culpabilisant, car, c'était grâce à son propre sang que ce dernier avait pu renaître, ainsi que la mort de son camarade, a qui il avait propose de prendre le trophée en même temps que lui-même, ce qui avait conduit à sa mort. Pourtant, cette nuit la, le rêve était totalement différent, ce qui, soit dit en passant ne présageait en général, rien de bon. En ce concentrant, le jeune sorcier réussit à rassembler la plupart des détails. Il était entouré d'hommes et de femmes, qu'il reconnut comme Mangemorts, les tristement célèbres partisans du non moins tristement célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres ; ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Harry se souvint qu'il y avait un nombre important d'enfants et d'adolescent. Une fille en particulier avait frappé son esprit, elle sanglotait doucement, tandis qu'une poigne de fer était posée sur son épaule, sans doute la main de son père. Ses yeux étaient cachés par de longs cheveux bruns, un bruit lui fit relever la tête, dégageant son visage des mèches rebelles, laissant apparaître la figure d'une enfant de 10ans qui possédait un visage, une expression extraordinaires. Harry n'oublierait jamais son regard : un regard a la fois décidé, déterminé, désespéré… (surprenant contraste !!!), un regard où perlait de temps à autre une larme discrète. Un second bruit se fit entendre et la fillette cria. C'était à ce moment la que Harry s'était réveillé.  
  
Les pensées du sorcier dérivèrent alors sur Cho, une jeune fille de Serdaigle, dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années auparavant, mais il avait réussi à la chasser de son esprit ; depuis la mort de Cedric, elle avait complètement changé, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Elle avait perdu toute son aisance en vol et avait donc renonce à son poste d'attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch et a son poste de capitaine, elle passait son temps seule dans les couloirs en proie a de sombres cauchemars, puis ses pouvoirs s'étaient mis, personne ne sait comment à régresser. Ses pensées revinrent au 4, Privet Drive, énumérant une énième fois depuis le début de l'été tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu chez les Dursley depuis son départ pour Poudlard presque un an auparavant. Le plus important, c'était bien sur celui qui s'était opéré sur Dudley. En un an, il avait grandi et avait considérablement maigri. Il était peut être un peu plus rond que la moyenne mais les centimètres qu'il avait encore pris (il avait plus d'une tête de plus qu'Harry !) le cachait admirablement. Son caractère avait également changé, et cela s'était répercuté sur toute la maisonnée. Depuis le début de l'été, il ne pourchassait plus Harry mais a la différence des autres années, il ne semblait plus en avoir peur, le jeune sorcier semblait l'intriguer tout au plus ; il passait son temps à rabrouer sa mère et à être très agressif avec son père (qui le lui rendait bien). L'Oncle Vernon utilisait le même ton pour parler a son fils qu'a son neveu. Même en réfléchissant bien, Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer la raison qui les poussait à agir ainsi, mais il ne s'en plaignait certes pas ! Au moment ou il pensait à ça, il entendit le bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Il devait être minuit et demi, car si Dudley avait énormément change, Dudley restait Dudley pour ce qui était de la télévision. Et le mercredi, son émission favorite se terminait toujours vers cette heure ci. S'il était minuit et demi, on était donc le 31 juillet, il venait donc d'avoir 15ans. Le jeune sorcier chassa vite cette idée de sa tête car il savait bien que personne ne penserait jamais a son anniversaire, et encore moins le souhaiter, dans la maison. Hermione, Ron et Sirius y penseraient sûrement. Harry écouta attentivement le bruit des chaussons de son cousin qui frottaient sur la moquette car il attendait que tout le monde dorme pour sortir ses affaires de magie, il avait prévu d'écrire à ses amis et a son parrain, Sirius Black, recherché par le Ministère de la Magie pour s'être évadé d'Azkaban, célèbre prison des sorciers ou il écopait d'une peine a perpétuité pour le meurtre d'un sorcier et de Moldus (personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques), meurtre dont il n'était pourtant pas responsable ni coupable. Il avait aussi décidé de réviser un peu, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !  
  
Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et … rien ne se passa, comme si leur propriétaire hésitait à entrer. Finalement il se décida, fit tourner doucement la poignée de la porte et la poussa, laissant entrevoir une tête blonde.  
  
« -Harry ?   
  
-Hmm…  
  
-Je peux entrer ?   
  
-Comme si tu me demandais d'habitude » Alors Dudley entra le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre en tentant de cacher derrière son dos ce qui semblait être un magazine.  
  
« -Joyeux anniversaire ! »  
  
Ces 2 mots faillirent faire s'étouffer Harry ! Dudley ??? Lui souhaiter son anniversaire ??? Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison ! Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.  
  
« J'aimerais te parler, dit-il d'un air gêné.  
  
-De quoi ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus étonné »  
  
Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux dans sa chambre  
  
« De ça, et de plein d'autres choses ! » s'exclama Dudley.  
  
Harry sans comprendre se mit à la poursuite d'une boule de plumes grises qui voletait dans tous les sens en provoquant un vacarme incroyable. Quand il se fut empare de la lettre qu'il transportait, Harry décida que vu le nombre de « facteurs volants » qui venaient d'arriver, il n'allait pas les faire attendre trop longtemps. Avec l'aide de Dudley, il débarrassa tous les hiboux de leur paquet, puis, les rapaces repartirent tous sauf le « hibou-fou » de Ron, Coquecigrue de son prénom et une petite chouette brune. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait autant de courrier, mais il s'étonna de ne pas voir sa propre chouette, Hedwige, ce qui l'attrista un peu, car il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Sirius depuis le début de l'été. Il prit au hasard une première lettre…c'était un colis contenant un assortiment de confiseries sorcières, aussi bien des bonbons que des gâteaux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Se souvenant de la présence de Dudley, il lui en offrit machinalement et ouvrit la lettre jointe au paquet. Elle venait de … Neville ! Le garçon le plus étourdi que la Terre ait sûrement porté !  
  
« Salut Harry ! J'ai appris par une de mes grand-tantes que c'était ton anniversaire, alors je t'en souhaite un excellent ! Je sais que tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Alors, s'il te plait n'en parle à personne, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je voulais également te demander de venir me parler tranquillement à la rentrée pour te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, c'est à propos de tes parents. Neville. »  
  
Dans l'enveloppe, il trouva également une photo. On pouvait y voir deux jeunes garçons qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 8 ans pour l'un et 6 ou 7 pour l'autre. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, et l'un, Harry le connaissait, c'était une photo de James !  
  
  
  
Harry prit alors une lettre au hasard. Elle venait de Ron.  
  
« Salut Harry !  
  
Comment se passent tes vacances chez les Moldus ? Ici, c'est horrible, on n'a pas le droit de sortir à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, et tu imagines Fred et Georges enfermés depuis un mois ? Je te conseille de ne pas essayer d'imaginer ! Ils sont vraiment intenables, et Maman ne sait pas comment les calmer ! Percy est de plus en plus insupportable depuis la mort de Croupton, maintenant il a changé de Département, ne me demande pas ou il travaille, j'en sais rien, et je veux pas le savoir !!!  
  
Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai même pas souhaiter ton anniversaire, alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour le moment, Maman ne veut pas qu'on sorte, comme je viens de te le dire.  
  
Alors, si tu veux venir au Terrier, Papa viendra te chercher le 10, à la maison, il y aura Bill, Charlie, Giny, Hermione, Percy, …  
  
Il y aura plein de surprises pour toi !  
  
A bientôt mon vieux (et oui, t'es le plus vieux de nous 3 !), RON »  
  
Harry prit une plume et un parchemin pour répondre à son meilleur ami  
  
« OK, Ron, pas de problème, je te vois le 10 ! J'ai hâte de voir ces surprises, HARRY »  
  
Il attacha le message a la patte de Coq, qui décolla, fit un ou deux loopings avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard dans la douce obscurité de la nuit. Apres l'avoir suivi des yeux un instant revint s'asseoir sur son lit, et entreprit de raconter à Dudley tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, concernant le monde magique de la Magie (hé oui !). Il lui parla de Poudlard, du Quidditch, de ses amis, du Chemin de Traverse, de Pré au Lard, … Il lui montra ses livres de l'année précédente. Le jeune garçon regardait tout avec des yeux émerveillés, gobait toutes les paroles que Harry pouvait prononcer. Ce qui le fascina sans doute le plus était le manuel de Potions de Harry, la matière que le possesseur du livre détestait le plus. Le laissant feuilleter, il prit une lettre dont l'écriture bien soignée ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Hermione.  
  
« Salut Harry ! J'espère que tes Moldus ne te martyrisent pas trop, sinon prend ton mal en patience, a la fin de l'année, on pourra faire de la Magie quand on voudra ! Avant ça, on aura bien sur les BUSE à passer, mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Je vais pas te parler de cours alors qu'aujourd'hui, le plus important c'est bien sur ton anniversaire ! Ton cadeau est très fragile, je t'expliquerai ce dont il s'agit quand on sera chez Ron sinon, ce serait trop long ! Pour l'instant je suis à Sofia, chez Viktor, qui te souhaite également un très Joyeux anniversaire ! Il fait très beau et un temps assez chaud. Nous sommes allés voir un match du championnat de Bulgarie de Quidditch : Sofia contre Verna, 2 des plus grandes villes bulgares. J'ai pris beaucoup de photos, je vous montrerai quand on se verra. J'espère que ta cicatrice ne te fait plus mal. As-tu des nouvelles de Sniffle ?  
  
A bientôt, Hermione. »  
  
Dans la boite qui accompagnait la lettre se trouvait un petit sac rempli d'une substance argentée. Harry en avait déjà vu, mais ne pouvait se souvenir de ce que c'était. Regardant un moment son cousin qui poussait des 'Ho' et des 'Ha' tout en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il entreprit de répondre à son amie.  
  
« Merci pour le cadeau Hermione ! Passe le bonjour a Viktor si tu es toujours la bas » il hésita à lui parler de sa cicatrice mais ne voulut pas l'inquiéter, il continua donc : Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Sniffle depuis le début des vacances, mais j'espère qu'on peut dire : ' Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !'.  
  
1 A samedi prochain, Harry »  
  
2 Il attacha sa lettre a la patte de la petite chouette brune qui attendait toujours et qui partit aussitôt après. Quand elle disparut, enveloppée par la nuit, une forme blanche. Quand elle disparut, Hedwige rentra par la fenêtre, elle semblait exténuée. Harry détacha la lettre, prit la chouette blanche et la posa délicatement dans sa cage, celle ci émit un faible hululement de remerciement. Harry prit la lettre qui venait vraisemblablement de Sirius.  
  
« Harry, j'aurais voulu t'écrire plus tôt, mais le Ministère a mis la disparition de Croupton sur mon dos. C'est vrai que j'avais pas encore assez d'ennuis comme ça. Malgré tout, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je sais que tu vas chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances, je t'y verrai donc. (Georges a trouvé un gros chien noir et l'a recueilli !). Ron ne m'a pas reconnu donc c'est difficile pour moi de t'écrire ! J'aurai un cadeau pour toi, et je pourrai enfin tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à tes parents, il y a bien longtemps, mais tu verras tout ça le 10 !  
  
Je vais te laisser, Georges est à la recherche de son chien noir préféré, fais attention à toi !  
  
Sniffle. »  
  
Son parrain en sécurité chez les Weasley ! Au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde ! C'était un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par Dudley qui étouffa un baillement. Celui-ci se leva et souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry. Ce dernier se dit qu'il allait aller dormir également mais il voulut terminer de lire son courrier.  
  
La lettre suivante venait d'Hagrid, le demi-géant de Poudlard.  
  
« Salut Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Je voulais t'offrir un Strador mais Mme Maxime a estimé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je me demande bien pourquoi ! Mais nous l'étudierons quand je serai de retour à Poudlard. Mais voici un autre cadeau. C'est un dreamer, une sorte d'amulette qui chasse les cauchemars et qui peut les remplacer par ce qu'on veut voir. Je ne sais pas si ça marche, je n'ai jamais essayé d'en utiliser, mais par les temps qui courent, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, n'est ce pas ? Encore une fois : Joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Hagrid »  
  
Dans l'écrin qui était joint à la lettre, Harry trouva un petit médaillon en forme d'éclair. Il le mit autour de son cou, mais il n'y avait aucune notice explicative, il faudrait encore attendre pour dormir tranquillement !  
  
Il prit la dernière lettre qui venait de Poudlard, contenant la liste des fournitures, son billet pour le Poudlard Express et un mot du professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe à Poudlard mais surtout directrice de la maison de Gryffondor.  
  
«  M. Potter, étant membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, je vous prie de bien vouloir compléter cette feuille et me la remettre à la rentrée. M. Dubois, ayant quitté l'équipe, devra être remplacé dans son rôle de capitaine. Pour ce faire, je vous demande de voter pour l'un des membres ci-dessous »  
  
Suivait une liste des noms des membres restants dans l'équipe. Harry décida d'attendre un peu pour voter et alla se coucher.  
  
Mais la tête de Dudley ne lui donna pas l'occasion de dormir tout de suite, en effet, le garçon, venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Harry et lui dit :  
  
« J'ai oublié de te montrer ça tout à l'heure »  
  
Dudley lui tendit un parchemin qu'il lut à mi-voix  
  
« M. Vernon Dursley… 


	2. Retour au Terrier

Le cadeau des sages  
  
Alors, un petit Disclaimer pour faire comme tout le monde ! Tout ça, c'est à moi, Non !!! Tapez pas la tête, AÏE, d'accord j'avoue, c'est un peu a notre JK Rowling préférée, un peu a moi, et puis plus loin vous retrouverez encore d'autres choses qui sont à d'autres auteurs, mais je veux pas gâcher le suspense !!! Alors on verra à ce moment là !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
« M. Vernon Dursley, nous avons récemment remarqué chez votre fils Dudley Dursley des aptitudes à la magie. Ceci dit, comme leur éclosion a été tardive, il ne peut être envoyé au Collège Poudlard où votre neveu suit actuellement ses études. Nous avons joint à cette lettre un catalogue des écoles de sorcellerie aptes à le recevoir. Nous attendons votre réponse avant le 14 août Ministère de la Magie, représenté par P. Weasley, Département des Détections magiques ». -Je l'ai trouvée dans le bureau de Papa, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, d'une voix hachée par la surprise, il lui demanda : -Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux aller ? Dudley haussa les épaules -Un peu, mais de toute façon, mes parents ne me laisseront jamais y aller, et je ne suis pas censé être au courant. Imagine la crise si je voulais y aller ! Tu as bien vu avec toi, quand tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard !  
  
Les jours suivants passèrent très rapidement en compagnie de Dudley, et le jour de rejoindre le Terrier, la maison des Weasley, alors qu'ils descendaient les affaires de Harry, celui-ci demanda à Dudley comment il avait fait pour maigrir autant, alors que les régimes de sa mère n'y faisaient rien. Dudley rougit avant de répondre, un peu gêné : -Dans mon école, je me suis fait envoyer valser royalement par une fille. La fois suivante, quand je suis passé devant un miroir, j'ai vu pour la première fois à quoi je ressemblais vraiment et j'ai eu honte. Et comme par magie, je pourrais dire, je me suis mis à maigrir presque instantanément. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que le Ministère de la Magie m'a repéré !  
  
Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre à son cousin, un ''Pop'' caractéristique se fit entendre dans le salon, laissant apparaître le père de Ron. Après avoir dit ''au revoir'' et souhaité bonne chance avec ses parents (barricadés dans la cuisine) à Dudley, Harry suivit Mr Weasley sur le perron. Ce dernier venait juste de faire signe au Magicobus. Le voyage fut assez long, mais tous deux discutèrent longuement, le père de Ron semblait soigneusement éviter le sujet des parents de Harry, mais le sujet se porta inévitablement sur eux. Harry lui montra la photo que Neville lui avait envoyée, en lui demandant qui était le deuxième garçon, car il avait beau feuilleter tous ses albums photo, jamais il n'apparaissait. La seule réflexion de Arthur Weasley fut : « Ah, ces deux là étaient vraiment inséparables ! » mais cette phrase était davantage pour lui-même que pour Harry. Quand celui-ci voulut lui redemander qui était ce garçon, à la fois si semblable, et si différent de James, le Magicobus arriva au Terrier après une énième détonation.  
  
Là, une bande de rouquins les y attendait. Molly, la mère, fut la première à l'embrasser, depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elle le considérait comme son propre fils, et le lui montrait bien. Suivirent Ron, Fred, Georges, Bill et Ginny (qui avait laissé son petit faible pour Harry de coté) pour prendre de ses nouvelles, etc. Sur les talons de Georges, Harry remarqua un énorme chien noir qui se précipita sur lui ; son maître parut étonné et il expliqua au jeune Potter, qu'habituellement les visiteurs avaient simplement droit à un bon coup de dents de la part de Svart. -Svart, ça veut dire Noir(ou Black, au choix ;-). Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et balbutia : -Comment t'as su ? -Comment j'ai su quoi ? demanda le jumeau -Pour lui, dit-il, en désignant le 'chien' du menton. -Je comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler -Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Oubliant la conversation, tous se mirent à parler Quidditch, avec l'élection du nouveau capitaine, et ils ne furent interrompus que par l'arrivée de Hermione qui avait utilisé le poudre de Cheminette. Les trois amis montèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre de Ron. Ce fut Hermione qui engagea la conversation : -Alors, tu as des nouvelles de (elle hésita puis baissa la voix) Sirius ? Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de tout expliquer à ses deux amis, totalement éberlués. Ron répéta plusieurs fois ''Ah bah ça alors !'' les yeux dans le vide avant d'être pris, lui aussi d'un fou rire incontrôlable et les garçons furent bientôt rejoints par Hermione. Une fois calmés, les trois adolescents se racontèrent leurs vacances, Hermione 'oublia' de dire à Ron qu'elle était allée en Bulgarie et Harry de révéler la nouvelle concernant Dudley. Il leur montra tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus pour son anniversaire : la photo, le dreamer qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire marcher, le sachet d'Hermione, . Quand il vit le dreamer, Ron lui dit : ''Je connais ça, il paraît que c'est très précieux !'' Quand Harry lui demanda s'il savait s'en servir, le rouquin lui répondit : ''Moi, non, mais je me souviens que Charlie en avait un. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un dragon l'avait trouvé appétissant ! Tu pourras lui demander tout à l'heure, il a réussi à se faire emmener en 'mission ultra-secrète' par Percy''. Il conclut sa phrase par un 'le pauvre' qui ne fit que raviver le fou rire de ses amis. Tout à coup, Harry s'arrêta et se tapa le front : ''Ca y est, je me souviens !'' et il sauta au cou d'Hermione ; ''Une pensine, tu es folle, mais tu es folle !'' Ron, qui n'avait rien compris, les regarda faire, étonné. Harry, après avoir lâché Hermione, avait repris son cadeau, balbutia encore quelques 'merci' et secoua la tête comme s'il pensait se réveiller d'un rêve. ''Mais bien sur ! Je savais bien que j'en avais déjà vu quelque part.''  
  
Il se remémora l'année précédente dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait plongé par accident dans les souvenirs du directeur. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, respectant la promesse qu'il avait faite concernant ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville. Leur sort avait été bien pire que celui des siens, Franck Londubat avait été un Auror réputé et très apprécié ; lui et sa femme avaient reçu le sortilège Doloris, les rendant fous tous deux. Ils étaient actuellement à la Clinique Ste Mangouste et ne reconnaissaient même plus leur fils unique. Après avoir découvert ça, Harry s'était promis de faire plus attention à leur maladroit camarade. Il revint sur terre quand il entendit la voix de ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter de le voir si 'loin'.  
  
L'après midi tirait à sa fin quand ils descendirent de la chambre de Ron. Ils croisèrent Ginny et sa mère, Hermione resta pour les aider à préparer le dîner, alors que les garçons partaient rejoindre les autres de l'autre coté du champ voisin, armés de leurs balais. Ils disputèrent une partie de Quidditch acharnée, mais comme ils n'étaient que 5, il ne sortirent que le souaffle. Bill, qui avait joué au poste de Poursuiveur était le plus doué de tous, mais Ron n'était pas mauvais non plus. Loin de là ! Les jumeaux et Harry qui occupaient habituellement les postes de Batteurs et d'Attrapeur ne se sentaient pas à leur place, et cela se voyait. Molly les appela enfin pour manger. De loin, ils aperçurent Charlie qui était en train de mettre la table alors que les filles étaient en train de servir. Tous s'installèrent à table, mais trois places restaient inoccupées : en effet Percy et Arthur Weasley étaient toujours absents, mais rien n'indiquait pour qui était la dernière chaise. En entendant des voix dans le salon, Harry sut pourtant qu'ils étaient rentrés ; il entendit clairement Mr Weasley : -Tu n'aurais jamais du l'amener ici ! As-tu pensé à ses parents ? -Tu as fait exactement la même chose avec Harry ! Lui aussi était en danger, seul. -Harry était orphelin, ses parents ne pouvaient plus le protéger. -Et ses parents à lui sont moldus. Je ne vois pas beaucoup de différences quant à la protection qu'ils pourraient lui assurer. Les éclats de voix cessèrent, et les deux hommes rejoignirent leur famille, à table. Molly demanda d'une petite voix inquiète où 'il' était, et se vit répondre par un Percy passablement énervé qu' 'il' était dans sa propre chambre car 'il' était exténué. Harry interrogea Ron du regard sur l'identité de ce fameux 'il''. Ce dernier lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules en signe d'ignorance. Après un repas copieux et une discussion animée sur le Quidditch, Harry se fit tirer par la manche par 'Svart'. Celui ci le rejoignit un peu plus loin en se faisant le plus discret possible. Une fois assez loin du Terrier, le chien se métamorphosa, laissant place à un homme au visage agréable (je vais essayer de pas tomber dans l'éloge mon pitit Sirius ! lololol), et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Malgré son actuel séjour chez les Weasley, il gardait toujours les traces d'une certaine maigreur, due à son long séjour à Azkaban. -Je vois que Georges s'est bien occupé de toi ! -Tu n'es pas drôle Harry, je n'aime pas me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Mai, on va pas causer toute la nuit. Voilà ton cadeau, j'ai eu énormément de mal à tout réunir, heureusement qu'il y avait de bons photographes à Poudlard ! Harry découvrit un énorme album photos qui avait pour titre 'Les Maraudeurs à Poudlard', en le feuilletant, il remarqua que pas une seule fois Peter n'apparaissait (bien fait pour lui, nâ !), ce qui ne lui déplut pas ! -Merci Sirius, mais dans ta lettre, tu m'as parlé d'une promesse, et j'ai pas tout compris !  
  
Sirius redevint calme et silencieux, son visage se fit plus grave et semblait avoir pris 10 ans en quelques secondes. -''Ton père m'avait fait promettre de te remettre ça s'il leur arrivait quelque chose'' il lui tendit une lettre froissée dont le parchemin avait jauni. Comme pour s'excuser, Sirius lui expliqua qu'à Azkaban, il l'avait toujours gardée sur lui. Harry décacheta la lettre, la manipulant avec d'infimes précautions.  
  
« Harry, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous ne sommes plus là, et que Sirius a bien tenu sa promesse. Remercie ce vieux Patmol de ma part. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dans cette lettre, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Dumbledore nous a conseillé de te laisser chez la s?ur de ma Lily s'il nous arrivait quelque chose car il estime que les métiers de Camille et de Sirius sont trop dangereux. Je te plains si tu dois vivre là bas, mais j'imagine que mon bon vieux Sirius a trouvé un moyen pour te ramener chez lui ! Enfin, quand je dis que Dumbledore nous a conseillé de t'envoyer chez cette bourrique de Dursley, il ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le choix ! Où que tu sois, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Harry. James » quand l'adolescent releva la tête, il avait les larmes aux yeux, Sirius, lui-même, pleurait de voir à nouveau l'écriture de son meilleur ami. Il lui fit signe de continuer sa lecture. La lettre n'était en effet pas terminée, l'écriture de James avait laissé place à une écriture de femme, fine et régulière. « Mon petit Harry, James a presque tout dit, mais je voulais ajouter ce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de te dire. Une fois que tu auras eu cette lettre, vas voir rapidement Dumbledore, il aura quelque chose pour toi d'important. Je t'aime mon Harry et je t'embrasse de tout mon c?ur, toi, ainsi que tous les Maraudeurs, Camille et Franck. »  
  
Cette fois ci, c'en était trop pour Harry, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son parrain qui ne savait que faire pour le réconforter car il pleurait lui aussi. Harry entendit des pas venir, mais ne réagit pas, il ne se rendit donc pas compte que Georges venait d'apparaître, accompagné de Fred. Tout se passa alors très vite, Fred fut le premier à reconnaître Sirius, il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais il réagit et se plaça devant son parrain ; le sort le frappa de plein fouet. Ses jambes se lièrent, ainsi que ses bras, et il fut ainsi totalement paralysé. Sirius se 'réveilla' et se précipita vers son filleul, mais Georges pointa sa baguette sur lui : ''Ne vous approchez pas de lui, assassin''. Sirius prit rapidement la baguette de Harry et lança Expelliarmus aux jumeaux, avant de jeter un sort à Harry qui put bouger à nouveau. Ce dernier après s'être relevé, tenta de convaincre l'inséparable duo de l'innocence de Sirius. Deux heures sonnèrent au clocher du village voisin, quand ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer, Georges laissant à Sirius le bénéfice du doute, mais il ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu. Toutefois 'Svart' n'eut droit qu'au jardin pour la nuit attaché à une chaîne. Chacun remonta dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit ; Harry pouvait entendre un murmure dans la chambre d'à coté : les jumeaux devaient être en train de discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire ou non pour Sirius. Avant de s'endormir, il eut l'impression qu quelqu'un l'observait et en se concentrant, il vit deux immenses yeux gris qui le fixaient mais ils n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination car tout le monde dormait, et de toute façon ils étaient totalement immatériels.  
  
  
  
Fin du chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je n'aime pas me presser pour taper, et comme je change toujours d'avis sur des détails, ça met toujours un temps fou !!! Et en plus c'était pas long, je dirai même court ! Alors excusez-moi, je suis terriblement navrée ! (et la suite sera longue à venir, puisque je me dispute avec ma tête pour savoir comment ça va continuer !!!  
  
Alors pour mes pitits revieweurs ! Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, Merci, 1000 mercis !  
  
  
  
Xavier : elle est là la suite !!! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! KaiHei : Merci pour ces 2 reviews ! j'adore les compliments comme ça, même si je suis pas sure de les mériter ! Voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Astrid et Catwoman : voilà la suite !  
  
Et puis merci à Albane, à Stella Black, à KaiHei (encore une fois !) et à Ange pour les reviews qu'elles avaient laissé sur mon premier chapitre ! Continuez à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours vachement plaisir ! 


	3. Reve, et rentrée

Le cadeau des sages  
  
Je remets le chapitre, je me suis aperçue d'horribles fautes que j'ai corrigées, mais si vous en voyez d'autres, prévenez-moi !!!  
  
  
  
Alors, un petit Disclaimer pour faire comme tout le monde ! Tout ça, c'est à moi, Non !!! Tapez pas la tête, AÏE, d'accord j'avoue, c'est un peu a notre JK Rowling préférée, un peu a moi, et puis plus loin vous retrouverez encore d'autres choses qui sont à d'autres auteurs, mais je veux pas gâcher le suspense !!! Alors on verra à ce moment là !  
  
  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Fred et George furent les derniers à émerger et ne paraissaient pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Ils se lançaient régulièrement des regards interrogateurs, se questionnaient en silence sur la marche à suivre. Aucun des deux ne paraissait pouvoir se décider et les regards de Harry ne les arrangeaient en aucun cas. Sirius, qui suivait habituellement George comme son ombre, restait sous la table, tout penaud. N'y tenant plus, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient remarqué leur petit manège, entraînèrent Harry dans le jardin.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? Raconte-nous, depuis tout à l'heure, on a l'impression que tu supplies les jumeaux, et c'est vraiment pas ton habitude !  
  
Alors, Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. A la fin de son récit, Hermione resta immobile à réfléchir, tandis que Ron se leva d'un bond et rejoignit le Terrier sans autre mot que ce qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même : « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça » laissant les deux autres seuls. Tête basse, Sirius les rejoignit, se coucha en posant la tête sur les genoux de son filleul et gémit.  
  
Les jours passèrent, tous de la même façon. Ron s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, la seule façon de se rendre compte de sa présence était le crissement presque continu de la plume sur du parchemin et un va-et-vient incessant de hiboux dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux continuaient à se demander que faire, parlant à voix basse et en jetant de réguliers coups d'?il méfiants à Sirius. Hermione travaillait continuellement sur une idée qu'elle avait eue quelques jours plus tôt pour venir en aide aux elfes de maison. Et Harry ? Lui s'ennuyait fermement, il passait des heures à réfléchir aux cotés de son parrain. Ce jour ci, ils regardaient tous deux l'album que lui avait offert Sirius, Harry prenait une page au hasard et Sirius lui faisait la légende. Ici, on voyait un 'jeune' Sirius en train d'essayer d'étrangler un 'jeune' Severus Rogue, là, c'était James qui réussissait sa première transformation Animagus, ou encore Lily qui essayait de réconforter Remus qui avait l'air assez mal en point, il y avait un nombre important de photos de Quidditch. Sur une double page, on pouvait voir James âgé de six ans embrasser une fillette de quatre ans ; Sirius se mordit la lèvre avant de lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait de Camille, la s?ur de James. Harry emporté par son enthousiasme ne comprit pas que cette fillette, de deux ans la cadette de son père, était sa tante, et donc qu'il n'était plus seul au monde, qu'il avait une famille. La dernière page était une photo de tous les Maraudeurs qui se passaient Harry dans les bras des uns des autres, l'enfant gazouillait de plaisir en essayant d'arracher les quelques cheveux restants de Peter. « C'est notre dernière photo tous ensemble, deux jours avant tu-sais-quoi » expliqua Sirius. Il fixa la photo encore quelques minutes d'un air mélancolique avant d'avoir un choc. Laissant un Harry stupéfait de sa réaction sur la pelouse, il courut vers le Terrier.  
  
Devinant qu'il ne reverrait pas son parrain de sitôt, Harry décida de faire une sieste. En effet depuis quelques nuits, des yeux gris le fixaient, l'empêchant de dormir, tantôt des yeux tristes, tantôt furieux voire même pleins de larmes. Il prit le dreamer, se souvint des conseils de Charlie, se concentra sur sa famille et se laissa doucement entraîner dans les bras de Morphée. (j'adore cette expression, je sais pas si vous vous en étiez rendus compte !!!)  
  
  
  
« Un homme brun se tenait debout, devant une grande cheminée. Il était vêtu d'une épaisse tunique bleue-nuit que couvrait une longue cape de la même couleur. A sa ceinture, on pouvait distinguer un poignard et une bourse de cuir. Dans sa main, il tenait une baguette pointée sur un homme jusque là pointée dans l'ombre. Celui ci était aussi blond que l'autre était brun et était vêtu de rouge. L'homme brun prit la parole, d'une voix hachée par la colère :  
  
_ Njord, s'il y avait une chose, une seule, que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire, et que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire, c'était celle-ci. Poudlard ne compte donc pas pour toi ?  
  
_ Si, justement ! Et je refuse que cette école soit dirigée par un incapable tel que toi, Alti. Godric ne s'est pas sacrifié en vain, il nous a laissé ça pour qu'on se le transmette de génération en génération pour éduquer les jeunes sorciers. Pas pour faire de ces murs une protection aux moldus contre leur propre stupidité. Ils viennent demander refuge contre la guerre et ils repartent quelques jours plus tard, la hache à la main en essayant de faire le plus de massacres possibles.  
  
_ Je suis l'aîné, Njord, c'est moi qui décide, si tu n'es pas d'accord, tant pis pour toi.  
  
_ En effet, Alti, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, regarde bien ces murs, comme tu le dis si bien, Njord, car c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois. Je te chasse, je te bannis, je te renie, tu n'es plus mon frère, tu peux oublier ton nom, tu n'es plus un Gryffondor.  
  
Le dénommé Njord se leva ; d'un air fier, il récupéra sa baguette et une longue épée qu'il glissa dans son fourreau, il jeta un dernier coup d'?il au château où il avait grandi et claqua la porte, non sans avoir proclamé à voix haute :  
  
_ Foi de Sparrowhawk (épervier), je vous volerai dans les plumes.  
  
Et d'un geste de colère, il claqua dans ses mains, et une immense étendue d'eau se forma au pied du château. »  
  
Harry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, le soir tombait, il rentra au Terrier. Sirius n'était pas encore rentré, Ron était sorti de sa chambre mais avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Hermione était le nez dans un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Percy : 'L'histoire complète et totale de Poudlard sans omettre le moindre détail' écrit par G.C.Pôpourkoa ; elle prenait des notes sur le chapitre consacré aux 'employés non-humains de Poudlard'. Fred et George étaient dans leur chambre, M. Weasley et Percy toujours au Ministère et Ginny faisait ses devoirs. Harry s'affala sur le canapé, près de la fenêtre, et . (à votre avis ??? () reçut de plein fouet un hibou qui avait visiblement remarqué lui aussi la place libre. Le volatile eut un hululement indigné et en tentant de remettre ses plumes en ordre, il se dirigea vers Ron.  
  
Le reste des vacances passa de cette manière, chacun faisant bande à part et Sirius ne réapparaissant toujours pas. A cause du retour de Voldemort, ce fut Molly qui alla chercher les fournitures pour tous les élèves car elle refusait de laisser les adolescents sans surveillance en une époque si mouvementée. La veille de la rentrée, rien ne changea, tous mangèrent dans un lourd silence et comme d'habitude, à la fin du repas, Percy emmena une deuxième part dans sa chambre. Harry se souvint alors du 'il' inconnu qui logeait dans la chambre de l'ancien préfet en chef, mais il n'arriva pas à tirer les vers du nez de qui que ce soit. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand une petite chouette rousse lui apporta une lettre.  
  
« Salut Harry ! Comment se passent tes vacances ? Moi, je travaille beaucoup pour ma rentrée puisque j'entre à Potofeu demain !!! Mes parents ont mis un temps fou avant d'accepter de me laisser partir. En fait, ils se sont décidés, il y a presque trois semaines, par un beau jour très ensoleillé où la foudre a perforé le toit de la maison ! Je te vois demain à la gare puisque mon train part de la voie 5 1/12ème. A+ cousin, Dudley. »  
  
Harry ne s'attendait absolument pas à avoir de nouvelles de son cousin, surtout par hibou ! Mais elle avait eu l'avantage de réussir à lui changer les idées. Il emprunta une plume à Hermione et entreprit de répondre à son cousin.  
  
« Salut Dudley, je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, je m'y attendais pas du tout ! Bon courage pour tes révisions, moi, j'arrive pas à m'y mettre ! Sinon, où es-tu ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait que tes parents acceptent de te garder chez toi pour l'instant, surtout avec un toit percé et une baguette ! A demain, Harry. »  
  
Il attacha la lettre à la patte de la petite chouette rousse qui attendait avec une impatience toute enthousiaste de porter la lettre à son destinataire. Elle prit rapidement son envol, fit une ou deux acrobaties dans le salon avant de sortir. Le garçon s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux ; sitôt ses paupières closes, il vit réapparaître ces yeux gris qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant. Il sondait le regard, l'observant attentivement, analysant les émotions qui transparaissaient à travers les pupilles grises : une étincelle de joie s'y était installée, mais un instant plus tard, les yeux avaient du être surpris car après un clignement de paupières, il ne vit plus que de la peur puis une larme accrochée dans ces cils bruns, refusant de tomber, elle ne tombait pas. Elle ne devait pas tomber.  
  
En ouvrant les yeux, il était intrigué. Ces yeux ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis presque un mois, saisissant son attention à chaque fois qu'il fermait les siens. Ils étaient tantôt du gris de l'acier, impénétrables, tantôt un océan de nuages, où Harry pouvait tout lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne pouvant se concentrer de nouveau, ces yeux continuant à la pourchasser, Harry monta se coucher, se concentra, en prenant le dreamer, sur 'rien'. Il voulait dormir tranquille pour une fois et il s'endormit paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, Molly vint réveiller les garçons ; aussi peu réveillé l'un que l'autre, Ron et Harry descendirent les escaliers presque à l'aveuglette et s'assirent machinalement sur le banc le plus proche. Les jumeaux semblaient à peine plus éveillés que les deux amis, tandis que les filles n'étaient pas encore descendues. Quand elles furent installées, Mrs Weasley leur servit un petit déjeuner qui aurait largement suffi à un régiment tout entier. Une fois rassasiés, elle les envoya chercher leurs affaires puis, à chacun, elle distribua une petite graine bleue.  
  
_ Ceci est une graine vent. Arthur a eu énormément de mal à s'en procurer. Quand je vous le dirai, vous l'écraserez dans votre paume en pensant à la gare de King Cross. Vous avez tous bien compris ?  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête, examinant avec curiosité sa minuscule graine.  
  
_On y va ?  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra sur le lieu désigné en écrasa la graine ; aussitôt il se sentit léger comme un courant d'air, et emporté comme une feuille d'automne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à l'entrée de la gare, près des autres qui semblaient ravis de leur voyage. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai 5 1/12e où Harry et Dudley avaient rendez-vous. Celui ci n'était pas encore arrivé, mais Percy les rejoint bientôt accompagné d'une personne portant déjà sa robe de sorcier et dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage. C'était son cousin !  
  
_ Dudley ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Percy ? Mais . (il réfléchit 30 secondes [note : et oui, apparemment ça lui arrive ! lol ]) C'était toi qui était caché chez les Weasley ?  
  
_ Oui ! Et c'est chez eux que tu étais en vacances ? J'avais compris que tu partais chez ton amie Hermione.  
  
Les deux sorciers se mirent à rire simultanément et rejoignirent Hermione, Mrs Weasley et le quai derrière le kiosque. Un train à vapeur ressemblant étrangement au Poudlard Express mais beaucoup plus petit attendait les élèves. Pendant que Dudley observait attentivement le train, les deux garçons furent bousculés par une fille brune de petite taille ; quand elle se retourna pour s'excuser, Hermione la reconnut :  
  
_ Cho ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
_ J'entre à Potofeu cette année. Et vous ?  
  
_ On accompagne le cousin de Harry. Mais pourquoi est ce que tu changes d'école ?  
  
_ Mes pouvoirs régressent. Je n'ai plus le niveau pour rester à Poudlard. Et puis, ça me permettra de m'éloigner du souvenir de Cédric. Bon, il faut y aller, le train part dans trois minutes. A bientôt !  
  
_ A bientôt Cho !  
  
Et elle s'embarqua à bord du train, suivi par Dudley. Hermione, Mrs Weasley et Harry se précipitèrent alors vers la voie 9 ¾ où les attendait le Poudlard Express. Après avoir embrassé tous les enfants, elle les laissa monter chercher un compartiment. Ils prirent le premier qu'ils trouvèrent. Aussitôt, les jumeaux et Ginny partirent à la recherche de leurs amis. Ron entama la discussion : _ Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ?  
  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis fixèrent Ron, en se demandant s'il blaguait ou non. _ Ron ? On a passé presque tout le mois d'août chez toi, tu ne te souviens pas ?  
  
_Ah bon ? C'est dommage, on aurait peut être pu se voir.  
  
_Ron, tu es sur que tu vas bien ?  
  
_Oui, bien sur ! Et il sembla se réveiller de quelque rêve lointain.  
  
_Oh, excusez-moi, c'est la faute de Fred et George avec Sirius. J'ai bossé dessus pendant toutes les vacances, et je vous ai oublié j'ai l'impression. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ?  
  
Les deux concernés se hâtèrent de nier afin d'ôter tout reproche à leur meilleur ami. La conversation partit sur des bases plus calmes, et tout le voyage se passa bien. Ils virent beaucoup de monde de Gryffondor, Neville, l'équipe de Quidditch, . Bref, juste la petite visite de Draco Malfoy à déplorer, mais celui ci partit bien vite quand Ron lui rappela ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Jusqu'à ce que . la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant passer une fillette qui entrait vraisemblablement en première année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et d'immenses yeux gris. Ces yeux. Ceux qui poursuivaient Harry. Eux. Elle ressemblait tellement à quelqu'un, à 'lui'. L'examen de Harry n'avait duré que quelques millièmes de secondes. Pendant ce temps Ron s'était levé, furieux :  
  
_Encore une Malfoy ? C'est vrai qu'un seul, ça ne nous suffisait pas !  
  
La fillette monta aussitôt sur ces grands chevaux. Ces yeux gris étaient redevenus cet océan de nuages où perçait de temps à autre un éclair destiné au rouquin  
  
_ Quand tu ne sais pas, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Je ne suis pas mon père.  
  
Sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte. Hermione se fâcha après Ron, Harry, lui, restait songeur ; pendant tout l'été, il avait été obnubilé par ces yeux gris qu'il comprenait, et maintenant on lui apprenait que c'était ceux d'une Malfoy. Mais malgré son dégoût pour ce nom, il voulait comprendre la fillette, il avait failli frapper Ron quand il l'avait mise dehors, il s'était retenu tant bien que mal. En bruit de fond, il entendit ses amis se disputer, mais il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'à l'arrivée à Pré au Lard.  
  
Hagrid, le demi-géant les y attendait. Il fit un signe aux trois amis avant d'accompagner les premières années vers le lac. Le professeur Flitwick attendait les autres et les mena aux diligences qui se dirigèrent aussitôt vers Poudlard et son château. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de la suivre, mais une main empêcha Harry de la suivre : le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le conduisit jusque dans son bureau circulaire.  
  
  
  
_Harry, comment vas-tu ? Ne me réponds pas 'bien', je le vois dans tes yeux.  
  
_Si, professeur, ça va, mais je m'inquiète pour Sirius. Il était chez les Weasley pendant les vacances, et les jumeaux ont découvert son identité, il est partit, et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos. Il est venu me trouver, pour me parler d'une idée très intéressante et puis pour me dire qu'il t'avait donné la lettre de tes parents.  
  
_ Dans ce cas, où est-il ?  
  
_ En sécurité, il travaille sur son idée. Et ton ami Ron l'accapare de hiboux depuis le début des vacances. Il est très attaché à Sirius apparemment, et il travaille sur un projet pour le réhabiliter. Il a fait de l'excellent travail jusque là, même si je pense que pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Mais, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Lily t'a bien dit de venir me voir, n'est ce pas  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant, et il me semble que tu dois avoir une petite discussion avec M. Londubat si je ne me trompe. Tu viendras me trouver dès que tu auras le temps, d'accord ?  
  
_ Oui, Professeur.  
  
_ Tu peux rejoindre les autres, la cérémonie va commencer d'un instant à l'autre.  
  
Harry sortit et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie avait déjà commencé, quelques élèves avaient déjà été répartis.  
  
« Lloyd, David : Poufsouffle »  
  
« Malfoy, Siriz ». La brunette posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec son couvre-chef. Elle secouait la tête, ses yeux dévoilaient ses pensées ; après quelques minutes de désaccord, le Choixpeau dit finalement : « Serdaigle ». Siriz se leva, dit un mot au Choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Un murmure de surprise parcourut la salle. Pour la première fois depuis des générations, le nom de Malfoy était représenté dans une autre maison que celle de Serpentard.  
  
La répartition continuait, mais Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Son esprit allait de cette fille qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours connue, la s?ur de son ennemi, à son frère qui la regardait avec un air de dégoût qui alternait avec celui de fureur et de honte. Harry sortit de ses pensées quand le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole. Comme tous les ans, il fit son discours de bienvenue, un rappel des principales règles à respecter avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit.  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review :  
  
_ Mister-Master : voilà la suite ! Même si je suis pas très rapide, j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma dissert' de philo, donc, j'ai pas trop pensé à vous cette semaine.  
  
_ Et puis Mattéic : Voilà ! Tu sais qui est Camille ! Enfin en partie, la suite au prochain épisode !!! Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour le casting, mais bon.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;-) La suite, probablement pas tout de suite, mais normalement, au programme (c'est pas sur, c'est pas encore écrit) : la discussion avec Neville, la discussion avec Dumbledore, ce qu'est devenu Camille, et on en apprendra plus sur Siriz. Mais, je dis bien, c'est pas sur !!!  
  
Je remets le chapitre, je me suis aperçue d'horribles fautes que j'ai corrigées, mais si vous en voyez d'autres, prévenez-moi !!! 


End file.
